The present disclosure relates generally to devices and systems for applying medical fluids to a target site. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to tissue sealant applicators that include a malleable section, which can be bent into and retained in a desired configuration.
In recent years, minimally invasive surgical techniques have emerged as an alternative to conventional surgical techniques to perform a plurality of surgical procedures. Minimally invasive procedures differ from conventional surgical procedures in that a plurality of devices may be introduced into the body through a small incision. As a result, trauma to the body is greatly reduced, thereby decreasing the recovery time of the patient.
One example of a common minimally invasive surgery involves laparoscopic surgical procedures. Laparoscopic procedures may be used to treat hernias, colon dysfunctions, gastroesophageal reflux disease, and gallbladder disorders. These procedures are considered minimally invasive, and typically a patient undergoing one of the procedures returns home hours after undergoing surgery.
Generally, laparoscopic procedures require making at least one small incision in the patient's body near the area of interest. A cannula or trocar may be inserted into the incision to limit blood loss and reduce the likelihood of infection. Thereafter, various surgical instruments are introduced into the patient's body through the incision. Generally, these instruments enable the surgeon to visualize the inside of the patient's body and access the internal organs of the patient. Current laparoscopic surgical instruments include cameras, scissors, dissectors, graspers and retractors.
One of the difficulties presented when performing minimally invasive surgical procedures relates to closing an incision made within the patient's body, which typically involves the use of a cutting laparoscopic instrument. As opposed to conventional surgical procedures, the surgeon's access to the site of the incision is greatly reduced during minimally invasive procedures. Recently, the use of tissue sealants and other biological adhesive materials has emerged as one technique for closing incisions and other wounds. Tissue sealants can include fibrin, which includes a thrombin component and a fibrinogen component. Other sealants include polyethylene glycol (PEG) based sealing systems such as COSEAL marketed by Baxter Healthcare Corporation and hemostats whether provided in liquid form or paste or powder forms, such as FLOSEAL marketed by Baxter Healthcare Corporation. Individual components of the adhesive material are stored in isolated reservoirs. When mixed, these components coagulate very quickly, yielding an adhesive gel within perhaps ten or twenty seconds. When applied to the exterior of the body, or into a surgical site, the adhesive seals the tissue.
However applying the agent to the incision site may be difficult as the site may be some distance within the body. Moreover other parts of the body may impede the manipulation of an elongated catheter to reach these relatively remote sites.